Conventional VLSI designs are partitioned into phase groups, each controlled by a clock phase. Multi-phased clock designs typically employ delayed falling edge clock signals that allow data to cross clock phase boundaries without incurring a clock accuracy penalty. Conventional clock generators delay the falling edge of a clock signal through the use of a delay chain comprised of inverter gates.